RockMan vs. Dr. Maybell
by element-c
Summary: Similar to the RockMan series, RockMan must face 8 robot masters created by someone named Dr. Maybell. with a special twist at the end.
1. Wily's Back? RockMan back in action

MegaMan vs. Dr. Maybell by element_c  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
All characters are products of CAPCOM, except for the eight Robot Masters and Dr. Maybell. If any name of the Robot Masters are of legal claim, I was at no part plagurising. All Robot masters and Dr. Maybell are of my creation.  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
  
  
  
Wily's back? RockMan back in action!  
  
Dr. Right was working in the lab tinkering with his gadgets. Roll was cleaning up the house with the help of Fliptop. Rock and Rush were enjoying the day skateboarding at the park. It was about two years since Wily had shown his face. Everything couldn't be better for the Right family. Although Rock sometimes senses someone looking out for him.  
  
The next day, Dr. Right was going to present the brand new Power Plant that is economically safe. Following him were Rock, Roll, and Rush with Rightop and Fliptop. This time, he didn't rely on robots that much, just as a precaution that Wily might escape his prison cell. There were no uncertainties, Forte and Gospel were still out there. If they would attack now, Rock wouldn't be able to help. He would need to become RockMan again. And what do you know, Wily was back. Three of his robots had attacked the Plant and chased everyone away.  
  
"Roll, get Dr. Right out of here. Rush and I are going after Wily's bots."  
  
"But, Rock you need your armor."  
  
"I have to do something. Come on Rush let's go." Rush turned into Rush Jet and Rock jumped on.  
  
Fliptop came by, "Wait, you'll need this, Rock." Fliptop's head opened up and shot out an Exit teleporter.  
  
MegaMan took it and said, "Thank, Fliptop."  
  
"No prablem."  
  
Rock took flight going inside the plant through the window on the roof. As he flew over window getting ready to land, another robot flew by and stopped Rock. "Hey, kid. Don't bother us. Other wise your going to get killed."  
  
Rock and Rush were forced to find another way in. They flew back down to the ground and started looking for another way in. As soon as they found one two of the robots came out carring the main reactor.  
  
Rock had to stop them. He couldn't think of anythinf else to say, but this, "Hey, you, stop right right there."  
  
"Hey SpireTron this kid thinks he can stop us," said one of the bots.  
  
"ScrewBolt, JetStream, take care of the kid," said SpireTron.  
  
ScrewBolt and JetStream went after Rock. Rock had no choice, but to use the Exit teleporter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rock teleported back to Dr. Right's lab. "Doc," Rock sid, "I think you need to make me RockMan again.  
  
"You're right, Rock. That's why I got the armor ready for you. Just get on the table and Rightop and I will do the rest." Rock nodded and lied down on the table. After a few hours Rock had become RockMan. Now he would be ready to fight again.  
  
The news had come on all over the place. "Someone has stolen some of the robots in the Robot Museum. It seems that the robots that were stolen were FireMan and TopMan. We have no other news at the time they had already left by the time our cameras got there."  
  
Dr. Right had gotten a phone call from someone named Dr. Maybell. "Hello, Dr. Right. I see RockMan is ready. Well I have a job for you RockMan. Go to 189E, 78N and you will find a tower in the sky. There you will find the six Robot Masters."  
  
Dr. Right responded, "Are you the one that made these robots?"  
  
"Aren't you the smart one. Well, you should be. You made RockMan." Dr. Maybell hung up.  
  
"RockMan, go to those cordinates and stop Dr. Maybell."  
  
"You got it, Doc. Rush let's go, boy." Rush transformed into Rush Jet. RockMan jumped on him and they left through the opening in the roof.  
  
MegaMan was out of sight. Roll had come in to see if everything was okay with Rock. "Dr. Right, where's Rock?"  
  
"He left." 


	2. FireMan and TopMan? It can't be!

FireMan and TopMan? It can't be!  
  
  
"Rush, I can see it. It must be that prism-like structure right there."  
  
"Arf." RockMan and Rush sped off to the Robot Masters lair. When they arrived the only entrance was at the top.  
  
When he and Rush went inside they found the missing FireMan, or what looked to be FireMan. It looked like a bigger version of FireMan and it had red armor with a white cannons. A surge of light went through him and he awakened. "Hello, RockMan. I'm your first of eight robots. I am InfernoRave." Boss music started and they started to fight. RockMan was charging for a HyperBuster Shot. InferoRave was just jumping up and down shooting a flamethrower going across the whole room. RockMan shot and it phased him for a second or two. InfernoRave was jumping across shooting fireballs, like a meteor storm. RockMan was taking damage like a Mettul. RockMan started to shoot back with regualar R.Buster shots. Then, InfernoRave started ramming the wall that RockMan was hugging. RockMan was forced to jump over him and go to the otherside. InfernoRave started to shoot fireballs again from the sky. RockMan was ready this time charging and dodging the fireballs at the same time. He slid under the first two, jumped around the third, ran past the last two. When he was falling back down, RockMan shot him in the air and blew him up. And then the boss music ended. Through the whole battle Rush as hiding in the corner.  
  
"Hey, Rush why don't you return home. It's most likely to get dangerous from here on in."  
  
"Arro-k." Rush teleported back to the lab.  
  
The opening that RockMan came through was now closing and a new door opened. He walked through the door and there was a ladder. The ladder went down a long way. He started to climb down one rung at a time. After a while he found another room just like the other room. He had a feeling that he knew who his next opponent was. And through a small hole in the middle came out someone that looked nothing like TopMan except for that tihing on his head. "Hey, RockMan. I'm your next opponent, TailSpin. You won't last a second against me." All of the sudden the room started to spin around in a circle. RockMan was getting wuzzy from the spinning. TailSpin ran to RockMan, picked him up and then slammed him into the ground. RockMan go up and jumped up into the air and started to shoot at TailSpin's head. RockMan chrged his buster and shot a HyperBuster Shot right in the middle of his head. TailSpin's head came flying off and started to spin on the ground. RockMan thought he had won until his body was still moving. His headless body started twirling around creating a tornado. The tornado had sucked up RockMan and sent him flying up, hitting the roof. RockMan was getting weak and there was nothing he could do. RockMan charged the R.Buster and aimed for his legs. He shot and missed the leg, but he did hit his body. With the blow to the chest the room had stopped spinning and he fell down. He started to blink colors and he blew up. 


End file.
